Vampire Academy: Year One not based on the books
by CaramelLatteGirl
Summary: Ariella is a vampire. She's offered to attend Vampire Academy VA . Then everything erupts into chaos as soon as she arrives.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Ariella Reames, why haven't you cleaned your room yet?!" shouted my mother. I groaned. Oh, great. Yet another demand from the Queen of Demands- as I called her.

No, this woman wasn't really my mother. In fact, she didn't even _exist_.

I released my powers on the Dream I had created.

_Dreams_. They're wicked little things, but they can also provide you the moral support you sometimes need.

Dreams are like regular dreams- but you don't have to be sleeping to create them. If you're a vampire -or a Special One- you can create Dreams whenever you want.

I'm a vampire -most Dreamers are- but there are a few Special Ones who are Dreamers.

You probably know what vampires are, if you've read _Twilight_ or other completely non-factious books like that, so I'm not going to bother explaining what vampires are to you. But Special Ones- well, they're a whole different story.

Special Ones are humans, but they have special powers, like vampires. Special Ones can do various things and/or have multiple powers, while vampires only have two or three main powers.

Usually, Special Ones don't know they're, well, special, but us vampires can always tell whether a human is a Special One or just a regular human.

It's partly because of our instincts, but it's also because that a Special One's scent smells sweeter than a regular human's scent.

Now, don't start thinking about werewolves, because werewolves don't even _exist_. Vampires killed them off _hundreds_ of years ago. No, vampires just smell people because vampires are special. There's no real reason, actually.

"Ariella! Are you up there?" Now _that_ was real. I winced. Oh, did I mention, I liked to be called Rella- and Rella _only_?

My best friend, Jacob, climbed up the ladder to the treehouse where I lived. He grinned. "Hi, _Ariella_," he teased me.

I groaned. "Please, Jake, stop it!" I begged. "Okay, fine, Rella," he relented.

I pulled Jake up farther into the treehouse. He looked around.

"Wow, Rella, those are some amazing pictures," he commented. I blushed fifty-seven shades of red -_when did that start happening?_- and smiled. "Thanks," I replied. "I made them recently; I'm actually still working on a seventh picture."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he asked. "What's it about?" I shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure," I admitted. "All I know is that I'm going to start working on a seventh picture _soon_; you know me and my Visions." Jake laughed bitterly. "Don't we all?" he sighed.

I blinked, and for a moment I remembered how tough it had been for me during the first months of being a Newbie- Newbie as in a Newbie vampire.

Eating like crazy, but then trying to resist feeding on humans; that basically described my first few months as a Newbie. Everything had been chaos for me- until I found Jake.

I remembered just exactly how I'd met him…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**I**_**t was a cold, cold, day the day I met Jake. I remember every detail exactly. **

_**Flashback:**_

_**I slid down against the brick wall of a building, and looked up at the sky around me. Black, stormy, ugly. Ugh.**_

_**I shivered in the cold, helpless. I couldn't have risked staying with my human family- I would have given in to the venom in my throat and bitten them all, dooming them to a miserable life as a vampire. **_

_**I didn't even have an umbrella with me. **_**You're so pathetic, Ariella**_**, I thought. **_

_**But then… I saw him.**_

_**He was fairly good-looking for his age; tall, slim, the slightest bit muscular, short chocolate-brown hair; the only thing that gave him away was his alabaster skin- and his burning ocher eyes.**_

_**Yes, the moment I saw those burning eyes, I knew he was a vampire, too. He didn't quite look like a Newbie; instead, he more fit the role of an Intermediate vampire; a vampire who had been around for a couple of years.**_

_**The boy caught my eye, and I waved at him for help, praying that he would have the kindness in his no longer-beating heart to help me. **_

_**I let out a breath of relief when I saw him stride towards me- I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath.**_

_**The boy knelt down next to me, immediately placing his big , warm, wool coat over me. "What's your name?" he asked softly, helping me up and leading me across the street.**_

"_**Ariella," I replied. "But call me Rella." The boy smiled. "My name's Jacob," he replied. "But call me Jake." He smiled at me warmly, and he told me funny jokes the whole walk to where he lived. **_

_**I knew by the end of that walk that this was the beginning of a great friendship- a friendship that I hoped would never end.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**I smiled, comforted by the presence of all of those warm memories. Every day I was more and more grateful for Jake; he was a true angel, sent from Heaven, and I loved him to pieces. As a friend, of course.**

**Jake looked at me, cocking his head. "What is it?" he asked. "You're smiling quite a toothy grin." **

**My smile slowly faded- I didn't want to keep it on for too long, because then it would slowly grow fake as we talked about **_**other**_** things; things I didn't exactly love.**

**Like being a vampire, for example.**

"**Oh, just… memories," I replied vaguely. Jake nodded. "I think I know what you're talking about," he said softly. "Not like you need to ask," I half-scoffed.**

**Jake's a mind reader, so he doesn't have to ask people questions if he wants to know something; he could easily barge into their minds and read every personal thought they're having or have ever had in their whole lifetime. But Jake's too polite to do stuff like that; Jake is a gentleman, and he always will be.**

**I hope. I don't like the fact that Jake could read every thought I've had if he wanted to; but at least I'm prepared if there **_**does**_** come a day when Jake's…**

**When Jake's come to the Dark Side.**

‡‡‡

**No, life isn't like Star Wars for vampires and Special Ones. It's actually quite simpler than that; there's a Dark Side and there's a Light Side.**

**Most vampires are on the Light Side, though there are the rare few vampires who are on the Dark Side, and the occasional vampire spy. **

**But the Special Ones are a different matter.**

_**Way**_** different.**


End file.
